Numb
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: Alternate ending of Epic Mandrake got his dark prince. Short story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

M.K leaped through the forest attempting to catch her breath as she hid amongst the fallen fortress that had protected the Jinn's once known as the city of Moonhaven. This was just getting ridiculous, honesty so ridiculous. She felt repulsed hearing them land their bats, by those small noises they made by them moving and breathing. Small grunts came from their mouths as they dismounted their crows.

"Where's that girl?" One said.

"I saw her land here!" Another replied.

"The Prince wants her taken in alive. We can't fail again King Mandrake will have out heads." Another hissed at them clearly annoyed.

Well, well by the different voices she was hearing there had to be about four. She slowly and silently took out her bow unwrapping it from her body, just peering around the corner of the wall to see them looking around. As if they would find her, there was no way she would be going back to Wrathwood without putting up a fight. Taking an arrow out of her quiver she attached it to the bow getting ready to strike if needed.

But after everything that had happened over the past year she didn't want to take any more lives than she needed to even a Boggan. Well she wanted to take one life that sign of a bitch that took him away from her.

Mandrake. That coward took so lives over the past year and it needed to stop but the resistance was weakening with the rot taking over and no fresh food their numbers were dwindling fast. Ronin led the resistance against the Boggan army and then Finn coming in a close second then if times were bad enough M.K would be in charge.

If times weren't bad enough already.

She closed her eyes leaning against the cold marble.

M.K Breathed through her mouth trying to keep then long, slow and most importantly silent. She stood at the ready behind the decayed wall that was once Moonhaven. The once beautiful place that stood for hope and beauty fell not long after the pod bloomed in darkness.

A year ago they had failed the mission Mub, Grub and Nim Gulu were all dead they didn't stand a chance. Her Father never made it in time to stop the bats he never got her message he packed up a long time ago in search for his missing daughter. Ozzy went with him.

She wanted to go home so her Father would know she was safe but that had to wait.

M.K never got back was she had given up and oh how she grew bitter about it. Being torn from her life finally ready to get back to her Father to apologize she had rehearsed it so many time in her head. She would say I'm sorry, tell him he was right all along and she would let him know how much she loved and cared for him.

No one would ever off guess who Mandrake forced to be his dark prince.

"I see it there's her shadow." She heard in an excited voice.

Her eyes snapped open readying her bow. Her fingers gripped the center tightly as her other hand wrapped three fingers around the string also holding the bow in place. Letting out a battle scream she ran from behind the wall she shot a Boggan in the eye. He let out a scream in agony.

A half smile crept up on her lips if Ronin could see her now he might be proud but couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Loading up another arrow she leaped onto the walls edge, pushing her feet into it she felt it crumble a little. She shot the same Boggan in the heart. Doing a flip she landed on her feet one foot far behind the other.

"You'll pay for that!" The leader of the group said with a staff in hand ready to attack for killing his friend.

One stopped him "remember Sir we need her alive. The Prince demands it!"

M.K's eyes narrowed under her helmet "like hell I'll be going to Wrathwood boys so be prepared to lose." She said smugly reaching for another arrow but there wasn't one. Her eyes widened "oh shit." She said. She smiled "so guys how about we you know take five." She laughed nervously.

They all smiled weapons in hand they came after her.

Sighing to herself she used her bow as a pole. Pushing it in to a small crack lifting herself up over the Boggan's to land behind them. They turned confused "hey guys." She said smiling and waving.

They did a double take and came after again. M.K used her bow and swung it at a throat of one of the Boggin soldiers, spinning three hundred and sixty degrees her body lowering with it she kicked the feet from another.

She quickly blocked ones sword with her bow. This had been going on for two days it was seriously getting on her nerves she couldn't eat, sleep or train without getting her mind off him but this was getting to be too much. Her arrows her gone, her energy levels were depleting rapidly and she was getting to a greater extant frustrated her armor was destroyed again! Using as much energy she could muster M.K pushed him off of her and reached for an arrow pulling it out of the dead Boggan.

She had come a long way since that girl that night in MoonHaven that couldn't lift a sword off the ground she was now carrying one on her back all the time but she preferred the arrow. Putting the arrow on the string she quickly launched it at her current attacker right in to the heart another perfect shot.

Two down, three to go. She thought to herself as she let out a disproving grunt.

Once again using her bow as a launching device she forced herself up she jumped onto a Boggan's head. She giggled "opps." She used his head to accelerate her escape. Leaping off it the Boggan she landed on the walls of Moonhaven. The wall came up to fast, she wasn't prepared as well as she thought. She face planted into the stone marble the Boggan's were laughing as she tried to find a place to hang on. She did. M.K whistled for her bird.

The beautiful, brown bird came along. Of course she was old, her wing feathers were tattled and going bold but she held a special meaning for M.K. She dived towards her current master M.K smiling, reaching towards her.

M.K's pupils went small as the bird let out a cry for help. A Boggan fired one of their rot arrows at the faithful creature she fell from the sky crying in pain. Her feathers and flesh slowly disintegrating right in front of M.K's eyes. "No, no, no." M.K slowly repeated to herself in disbelief. That small sweet animal became her best friend in this hostile wasteland always there when she needed her. Tears pieced M.K's eyes, no she wouldn't have this. Letting go off the marble stone she took out her sword and landed on the ground in one easy step.

"You'll pay for this." She said calmly staring at them. "I'm only going to kill two of you so one can take this message back to ManJerk! I'll get the prince back." She spat. Her inner angels that told her it was wrong to kill they were gone surrendering towards the demons that hated these creatures oh so badly.

She loved that bird just as she loved him.

Dragging her sword against the once perfect marble she walked towards them slowly, teasing them with the pace. Knowing their demise would come soon enough. With every step they seemed to back a tiny bit. She made a sudden movement they gasped. M.K laughed in such a dark tone "you are all such cowards."

She picked up her sword and ran towards them leaping through the air once again. She didn't notice a crow pick her up and begin to take her in to the direction of Wrathwood. Her eyes widened no way she would go there!

She was raised off the ground just enough for the Boggan's to jump up and disarm her before taking off. Her sword was taken from her but that wouldn't break her she still had her own body as a weapon! Straightening her legs she started to swing them back and forth gathering up momentum she kicked the crow right in the gut and used it as a launching pad. She used all her strength, there was no other place but down.

Luckily it wasn't too far.

She shot down and headed for the trees. That was the last thing she remembered before she felt a sharp, agonizing pain hit her in the thigh and she blacked out.

She heard a few different voices in and out of consciousness.

"She killed two of our own." That dumb Boggan that shot her said.

"Make sure you keep her with you this time I can't guarantee her fate next time." That was a familiar dark tone Mandrake the king.

"I will." Said the prince sighing.

M.K woke up a few days later when her eyes finally opened they stung at the sudden strain of sunlight that was above her. She quickly discarded the sunlight hissing away from it. She moved away from the sun back in to a familiar corner in a familiar jail.

She looked at herself. She was stuck here again her wound was treated and wrapped but traces of blood or continued bleeding lingered on the dirty fabric. She wore that once again familiar dress made off the dull, grey feathers of birds that died for this piece of crap and the top was held together by the fur of a mouse.

It repulsed her.

M.K gathered herself, calming herself again being in this situation once again. She lifted herself up and limped over to the tarred goo in the corner. Looking at her appearance she was very dirty. Her leg stung it needed proper medical attention but this wouldn't be the first time that this happened.

Maybe the fifth or sixth.

Her leg started to bleed again she quickly applied pressure to the wound. She let out small whimper sounds. There was a jingle on the lock. Shit! Hadn't she leant to keep quiet but how could she when she was in so much pain. And then came in a Boggan once again the same one who shot her. She snickered at the creature as he laughed at her pain.

"The prince wanted to see you as soon as you got up." He said.

"Huh I know." She murmured "do I at least get help this time since you shot me?"

"No." He replied.

"Figures Manjerk's properly got him doing another suicide mission." She bitterly joked.

"It is King Mandrake to you girl," He spat.

Taking a sword to her lower back the Boggan stabbed M.K lightly. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill." She said moving. They walked through Wrathwood she was barefoot her steps not heard at all but she was seen the other Boggan's laughed at her poking at her dress. Finally to the Prince's room they got to after a minute or two off walking.

Well for M.K she limped in pain all the way there.

"He wants you to wait here for him and don't think of trying to escape again." The Boggan said.

She limped over to a small bed "wouldn't dream of it." She replied sitting. The Boggan left, then she remembered the events her leg stung her as she raised her chest and cried silently to herself. Did he get some pleasure out of this? She knew he loved her like she loved him back. But this wasn't love anymore it was an obsession.

After about an hour he stepped in. The prince in all his glory. His skin tinted a very light grey yet still a very healthy pink, his brown hair shaggy like always and those eyes she looked in to them and melted again.

"Nod." She whimpered.

"M.K you okay?" He asked walking over to the red head beauty. She nodded tears leaking. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.

"This has to stop." She said flatty "if I went back to being human we could of at a relationship that could of lead us to me becoming an actual Leafwoman and living with you in Moonhaven not this Nod. I can't go home your magic won't allow this."

"But M.K you could come and live here-"He tried.

"No Nod. We can't continue this look you know I love you but it can't work." She said moving away slightly.

"M.K." He said running his finger through his hair "you know I didn't want this. I-I had no choice."

"You did." She replied looking away.

"No it was I change sides or Mandrake would kill the Jinn's and you know how important they are to the ecosystem." He replied.

"I know but this one was destroyed." She said "the animals moved on so did the Jinn's but the Leafmen are still here."

"I know I'm trying to get Mandrake to stop hunting you guys down. You're the only one who's safe." He said.

She wiped her nose on her scared skin "I know I just want to go home." She said sadly. "I miss my Dad."

"I know." Was all he could say.

"I gave up everything for Moonhaven it's my home now and I can't give it up Nod." She said as his heart broke. "Finn is like my big brother and Ronin practically adopted me."

"I know I miss them." He laughed bitterly.

"They know." She replied.

"Anymore process of separating the pod and me?" He asked.

"No." She replied. That simple word was always the answer.

"Remember before I became the stupid prince?" He asked.

"I know." She laughed "you kissed quickly in front of everyone. Mub was so angry."

"And you know I would do it again if I could." He said.

"If everything you touch didn't turn to rot." She said bitterly.

He sighed "I can't control then this power runs through my veins and seeps through my skin, If it doesn't you know I'll die."

"Don't die on me please." She whimpered.

"Put your arms around me." He said this was an often occurrence she could put her arms around him through his cloths as long as her skin remained off his. She nodded smiling as she hugged him.

She leaned on him as they just sat in silence.

"Will you be gone tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied sleepy.

"Please don't leave me again." He whispered.

"Okay." She replied heart broken.

Ronin would come for her and repeat this dangerous cycle again it was never ended.

**Author Comment: An interesting thought what if Mandrake won and chose is prince and it was Nod? As for tainted I'll be updating it next week end I am back at college so less updates on any story.**

**Please enjoy this one shot. Any mistakes I'll fix tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

M.K woke to lady like fingers brushing strands of her hair out of her face. Her nose crumbled as she felt the small fingers were rough like sand paper against her forehead. The slight sensation of feeling his skin in contact with hers was uplifting.

He was getting better ever since she promised she would stay for his sanity.

Of course it was hard and he still burned her with the rot that seeped through his skin. But this past month he was getting a lot better and she was glad about that. But a lingering feeling of guilt ran through her gut she felt like she betrayed Ronin and Finn. Mandrake promised to stop hunting them if she stayed. She did. But M.K knew they still were.

Nod the prince of Boggan's took a deep breath in and leaned in to give his lover a kiss on her forehead. She smiled slightly opening her eyes but the light was bright to bright. Her eyes immediately shut covering her eyes she was hissing. M.K's body twisted away from the light towards Nod as she felt her skin tare from the bed made up of mud, stones and sticks. She felt like a hot and sticky mess it was a hot Summer and with no shrubbery for shade it was even worse.

She groaned rubbing herself softly. "Why do you sleep on this again?" She asked.

He just bitterly laughs "Because believe it or not this is as comfortable as it gets in Wrathwood. Remember it's a wasteland."

"I know." She says sitting up as the chilled air hit her nude body. He just lazily lay on the bed reaching out to stoke her back delicately. M.K turned to greet him with a small, broken smile and of course he gave her a fake smile back. Her thighs faintly touch each other, she gasped as she felt a small irritation of pain. M.K opened her legs and looked down she was inflamed there red, puffy it was rotting.

"Crap." She whispered.

"What?" Nod asked stopping tenderly stoking her.

"Nothing." She said turning pretending to laugh.

Nod sat up and attempted to look but she covered herself wincing at the soreness of the newly formed skin infection. It wasn't the first time this happened she was used to it after all these months they had been together physically. He scooted over towards her nimbly placing a hand over her stomach and is other hand on her knee. He pulled them apart it didn't take a genius to know what happened.

"Aww dam M.K I'm so sor-"He started.

"It's okay. Not the first time and it won't be the last." She said fleeing his touch.

"M.K." He says.

"What?" She snaps.

"I'm sorry." He sighs. "Be ready in about an hour Mandrake wants us to be there today for a meeting." She felt him leave the bed. She stilled she wanted to move but she just didn't. Only turning slightly to see his back muscles battling with each other there were scabs, infections and scars with a disgusting mark on his left shoulder a 'M' for Mandrake. Nod was his adopted son but branded just like M.K but her mark was to the right with old lash markings with her own sores to call her own.

The king broke her.

She wasn't the same carefree teenager she was when they first met. Now a bitter eighteen year old that stayed for her heart and Nod even though she hurt physically daily from the kings commands. Nod didn't know he thought she stayed because he asked her at first she did. But soon enough as she defied the king she found out there were punishments.

Nod groaned putting on his cloths those tatted rags and rat fur smelt like something had died in it like M.K commented the first time she put on the Boggan armor. The couple would often run off to bathe in a small set of hot springs cleaning the wounds, binding them in rotten leafs.

"M.K?" He asks inhaling deeply.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"You want to go to the hot springs later?" He smiles walking over to her.

A small smile spreads across her face "sure."

He kisses her tenderly on the nose "I'll be back soon." He says taking his leave. While she continues to sit there tending to her wounds. Nod closed the wooden piece that covered the doorway he put his ear against it only to hear M.K whine and cry in pain. He just wanted to hold her, tenderly comfort her but he couldn't.

He knew she loved him and for that reason she was growing to hate him for it.

Nod walked off sighing to himself. It was just like any other day the fellow Boggan soldiers would snicker bitterly at their prince while bowing against their wills. Nod just lifted his chin just like Mandrake taught him never show weaknesses so he didn't. He stayed emotionless. He walked up the stairs that lead to the king's chambers.

He knocked three times.

He heard a faint murmur so he moved the piece of wood went in and put it back. "You wanted to see me." Nod says.

"What no hello." Mandrake says eerily gingerly. "You know it's a very special day Nod." He says walking around his beautiful rotted room.

"Isn't very day special?" He asks clearly annoyed.

"This day at midnight it will be official." He smiles evilly.

"What will be official?" Nod asks.

"Thirteen months since you became my prince, since Tara died and tonight it will finally be done for. The pod officially dies tonight." He says ideally mixing his fingers with the rot it tingled his skin.

"The pods alive?" He asks shocked "h-how do you know all this it never said anything like this in the scroll."

"It does in the part I have." He says taking out the known physical scroll. "There's a 13 month period Tara's spirit remains in the pod until it dies completely."

"Where's the pod now?" Nod asks.

"In my keeping." He smiles circling his pool of rot.

Nod's eyes widen.

"I-I have to go I promised to take M.K somewhere." Nod says stuttering over his words.

"Remember in an hour I want to see our future princess." Mandrake says.

"Wait what?" Nod asks raising a brow. "We're not-"

"Oh no, no but you will be tomorrow morning once you have all of your powers." Mandrake smiles. "She needs to be contained there is always a chance she could bring it back to life. She was the pods care taker she remains bonded with it. The sooner you two are married the better off we'll I mean she'll be any way she's carrying my grandchild."

"She's pregnant? How would you know something like this?" Nod asked dreading the answer.

"Yes about a month don't worry you're the baby's Father there is a chance if the pod survives the child will be murdered because it was conceived with the rot in your blood. Simple has your sweet little girlfriend had her period this month?" Mandrake replied.

"What else happens?" He asks.

"Tara's soul crosses over, your powers will be gone and the forest will remain the way it is now." Mandrake says placing a hand on to his son shoulder "well the pod would attach itself to its original care taker if she gets close enough she'll hold Tara's power. You see M.K's bond with it will destroy everything we've worked for Nod."

"That means she'll be the new queen." Nod replies.

"No but close she'll hold the power until Tara's original heir returns but she won't." He smiles.

"How do you know?" Nod asks pacing around the room.

"You still think the Jinn escaped? It was told that a Jinn was to be the chosen heir I had to get rid of them all." He says coldly.

""You killed them?" Nod stops in his tracks.

"Rotted them to the core." Mandrake replies unfazed by it all.

"Then what happens to M.K?" Nod asks.

"She stays here wondering the forest for an heir that will never come." He smiles. "But that won't happen will it son?"

These confessions were simply to put unforgiveable; Nod's face was red turning in to a twisted shape. Mandrake's words were simple 'you become my prince and I'll leave the Jinn alone free to go another forest.' Nod was still but his hands were shaking violently.

Nod's eyes were on his feet if he looked up at this monster he didn't know what he would do to Mandrake.

"Nod." Mandrake says, Nod ignored him, Mandrake says his name again once again no comment. Mandrake starts to get annoyed he fronts as he walks towards his adopted son and using his staff he forces Nod's head up to look at him. "Look at me when I talk to you."

Nod's eyes narrow as he makes a choice.

Nod grabs the staff pulling it toward him as his face meets Mandrake's he punches him. Mandrake recoils annoyed "you little-"but before he could finish his sentence Nod ran forward to punch Mandrake again. As he punched Mandrake's face again he fell back his head impacted with the ground.

He seemed to out cold. Nod was breathing heavily as he walked towards Mandrake looking over him kneeling down he ran through Mandrake's cloak to find that piece of scroll. Once he did Nod got up heading over to the pit of rot he stuck his hand in. It was hot, sticky and utter gross he reached in deeper, feeling around the goo. It was burning his skin. Until he felt something strange grabbing a hold of this foreign object he pulled it with all his might.

It was difficult to say the least.

But he felt something wrap around his hand pulling once again he finally pulled out the object. It was stuck in there good once he got it out he recoiled back hitting the wall. He groaned from a small pain in his shoulder. He looked a smile came to his face it was the pod curling up to him.

Tara's remaining power must off protected it from the rot.

A groan came from Mandrake's mouth he was turning. "Okay." Nod says running towards the door he would need to get M.K and get her out of here!

He ran towards his room carrying the precious pod and scroll. He reached the hallways of Wrathwood he slowed down hiding them both as he looked down on his fellow Boggan's like always. He just moved like he did. It would be only a matter of time before Mandrake would be after him as soon as he was out of sight he ran again towards M.K. He went in to his room to find her in the same heart breaking position she was in when he left her. She was still sobbing.

"M.K get up now!" Nod says grabbing her some cloths.

"Nod I didn't know you were there," She says wiping her eyes attempting to hide her feelings.

"M.K we need to get out of here now!" Nod says giving her the cloths "c'mon we need to make a break for it."

Her eyes widened a smile appeared on her face she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's about time." She whispers.

He gives her a quick peck on the lips "but we need to leave now." She nods quickly dressing herself in the rags "do you know where Ronin is stationed?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

With seconds she is dressed and ready to go. Taking her hand Nod heads for the window and jumps through it with her tailing behind him happily. He wraps his body around her as they start to slide down the sharp ledges of stone Nod groaned from the pain but within seconds they were on the ground.

The couple ran in to the dead forest.

**Author notes: You want me to continue so here it is the newest chapter it will have about five more chapters only I have a limit on both stories Tainted has about eight left. C: Anyway you're passing the point of no return there will be a lot of hurt, deaths, mature themes I know where I am going with this and it saddens me. By the end of it I think you will hate me seriously.**

**Anything else you guys really want me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I know it's been a long while since an update but my laptop went in for repair, life has been very hectic and I'm behind on school work so please don't be pushy for updates like people reviewing Tainted. It would be nice for a break but I won't get it.**

**Warning there will be major character deaths in the next few chapters.**

**I don't know when the next update will be.**

They had been running for so long after they jumped out the window to run away from Wrathwood and the Boggan soldiers that soon followed. They stayed to the ground in the shadows, looking around the desolate wasteland that was once the beautiful, lavish forest surrounding Moonhaven. M.K held on to her partner more so crushed his upper arm he muffled his painful cries this past year had given her human mental disorders. Unlike Leafmen who only saw it as unlucky they seemed to be more mentally capable to handle difficult salutations.

Nod crept through the shadows with M.K closely following. He heard every small sound turning suddenly at any noise a twig snaps under M.K's foot he quickly pushes her back telling her to keep quiet. He turns from her to continue scouting she slaps the back of his head annoyed.

"I'm not useless Nod!" She exclaims "I'm not some child!"

"M.K keep quiet please." He hisses.

Her eyes narrow bothered by him. "What's this about Nod?" She whispers to him. "After all that time there all the hell that monster put us through why now?"

"Because." He exclaims.

"Why?" She questions.

"Because we need to get help." He looks around and there he sees a dead humming bird it was slowly rotting the Leafmen couldn't be far away. "M.K where are they?" He asks nudging her.

"They're at my Dad's house." She says upset while smacking him away. "Now tell me what's going on Nod." She demands.

He sighs taking out the pod out of small bag strapped to his cloths it was in pain and M.K could feel it unlike before when it cowered in Nod's arms it seemed to be pleading for M.K to take it. "The pod survived Tara's soul protected it. If we can get it back to Moonhaven we might be able to get it to bloom and the queen will be finally crowned." He said.

M.K takes the pod happily and cuddles it "this means I can go home and tell my Dad everything." She says awestruck.

"Yeah." He lies.

She was stuck here.

It seemed his face showed the devastation he felt inside over her predicament. "Nod is there anything else I need to know?" She asks.

_Yes._

Nod turns to her cuddling her "I promise I'll tell you when we get Ronin." He says to her with pleading eyes.

"Okay." She replies sighing. She grabs his hand and takes him out of the shadows.

"Wait we need to make a plan." He says stopping her.

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Trust me." She says letting him go afterwards she looks to the skies no crows. She runs towards the light to get to a stump about a minute away she signals him to follow her copying her from a minute a go he then joins her. She looks around once again then knocks upon the wood to Nod's shock it hallow it opens to reveal a Leafmen she was bashed, tired and looked as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"M.K!" She says managing a smile even tho she looked beat down.

"Aure what happened to you?" M.K asks worried.

"Nothing just the same as any other day." She replies breathless.

"Where is Ronin?" M.K asks.

"Not here he is out hunting." Aure replies. "Come let me take you to him." She says. "So what brings you back here? After the fight you and Ronin had we thought you weren't coming back."

"Well we found a new hope." M.K says showing the cowering pod in her arms.

It was calm too calm for Ronin's liking he was growing bitterer as the days went by. His once mighty army was slowly dying out every week a few more were either captured or murdered. His heart couldn't take such more his wife Tara, Nod the young boy he raised then M.K the girl he took under his wing after she was left in this unknown world.

He promised to himself on Tara's soul that he would get them back it just would take time.

The only problem is that they were running out of it and fast.

He heard a buzzing noise he hid amongst the dead ferns he points an arrow towards the direction of the noise he lets out a long, silent breath. He pulls back the string that held the arrow then he lets it go to shoot towards a bee that seemed to be enjoying his day.

It went through the bee's head that was the fifth one today but it was getting late it was enough food for a few not what was left of his army. The raw meat was making them sick but they needed to eat. He sighs disappointed in himself for eating another life form he walks towards it and picks it up.

"Sorry I promise you didn't die in vain." He speaks to it patting its head lightly.

He knew Tara would hate to see them all like this. He lifts the bee sadly and carries it towards the other unfortunate bugs that had lost their life's that sad day. The day that pod bloomed in darkness was the day Mandrake turned Nod against him it was like a sick and twisted game ever since Ronin took Dagda. Mandrake thought it would be fun to take the closest thing he had to a son then the girl he soon called his 'like a daughter' it was all a sick and twisted game in the end.

One day he would get them both back she'll go back to her world and he would become the general to the new queen.

Then and only then Ronin would be able to join Tara if desired. As Ronin walked with the dead bee in his arms he heard a slight rattle of stones he turned to the left then the right. Nothing. He shrugged it off then out of nowhere Finn turned up in front of him he was panting and had a smile on his face.

"They're back and with the pod." Finn says happily.

M.K feels the pods extra limbs touching her face delicately. She knows something is wrong with it the pod is giving of a very bizarre vibe towards her. She stoked the pod as it sat happily in her arms. The trio continued through the dirt tunnels without making any sounds or vibrations. After the pod bloomed in darkness the Leafmen made an underground network to keep from the surface but it had its risks if they weren't careful a Boggan on a mole would get them so it was a long and delicate process to get to the base where they hid.

They never talked when traveling it could attract unwanted attention only use silly hand signals offering the other directions.

M.K looked around the dirt tunnels she sighed to herself. It had been so long since she was here one of her arms got free of the pods grip her finger tips trailed along the walls of it. The walls were bumpy and crumbled slightly as her fingers scratched along the surface of it.

She doesn't know the slight vibrations send a message to a Boggan guard nearby. It had heard that the Dark Prince was missing, taken from their great ruler King Mandrake and they needed to get him back at all costs. So naturally when you hear a Leaf warrior you go and investigate. He was annoyed when the mole ran to the source of the noise things were flung in to his face luckily he was wearing his helmet. Aure stopped Nod and M.K in their tracks, silencing them as she listened. She lightly touched the side her eyes widened as it rumbled.

"Listen." She whispers as she scarcely takes out her bo staff. They both turn. "We need to get out of here." She whispers as she hurries them through the tunnels "and keep quiet!" She hisses the noise echoes through the tunnels. The trio hustle through trying to get to their destination.

Some bursts behind them causing M.K to fall taking Nod with her they both thud against the hard clay. M.K looks on in horror as she sees a mole with a Boggan on it. Aure stands her ground annoyed her bo staff firmly in her hands she loosens it seconds later she taps the beast on the nose cheekily. It reacts annoyed. She laughs and tightens her grip on the staff again getting ready to fight this deadly beast.

Aure knows they all can't get away one would have to stay and fight so she makes the decision.

"Run!" She says to them.

"What?" M.K asks flabbergasted.

"Run!" She hisses loudly. "Nod take M.K and yourself keep safe, keep going the way you are you'll be a Ronin in no time." She says swinging her body in motion with her staff and she hits the beast in the eye causing it to scream in pain.

"No we help you." He says to Aure. He gets up and grabs M.K's hand to pull her up.

"No go." Aure replies annoyed at them.

"No were not leaving you!" M.K says stubbornly.

"Leave M.K I'll be right behind you." Aure says as she runs up a wall in the already cramped space and swings her staff at the eye of the animal. It's body rattles around in complete discomfort its paws scratch at the walls, its face swings from left to right they cover their ears as its cries go unheard with its Boggan master riding him.

"No!" M.K shouts leaving the pod behind she runs towards the mole to fight.

Aure has had enough of this foolishness because of mole's movements the tunnel was going to go down! Didn't they see she didn't matter they needed to leave so she twisted her body towards M.K and slaps her left cheek.

M.K recoils the impact was so hard she fell to the ground. She looks up at her friend shocked.

"Get out!" She screams.

The roof crumbles.

The walls start to cave in.

Nod grabs M.K and pulls her up to run. M.K still in shock she follows him blindly. Aure knew she wouldn't make it out she thinks quickly getting out her sword. She knew the mole could survive it needed to die but the Boggan would be crushed like her so as the animal tosses itself around Aure slides under it and stabs it.

Within seconds she was crushed under the mole.

M.K and Nod run towards an exit it was tough with dirt falling around them. M.K's eyes are blurred from raw tears from her fallen friend she just sobbed. She felt her legs fail her; the pressure was burning her inner muscles. She whaled from the burning, emotional turmoil and hurt from the days event so far.

She didn't want to go on.

A light grew near Nod smiled as they ran from the danger. M.K collapses and just cries as she holds the pod in her arms it attempts to comfort her as it reaches for her face. She cries. He is almost there when something ways him down its M.K she refuses to get up.

"M.K get up!" He pleads with her.

She shakes her head and rambles sweet nothings.

"M.K" he groans getting inpatient with her. The tunnel was coming down around them she needed to get out of here! With a wave of his hand he screams in pain he uses his rot against the walls of the tunnel to create a solid structure around them. Within seconds it was frozen. He inhales deeply it echoes. After the echoes so silent Nod hears M.K's silent sobs. "M.K we need to leave." He says. She continues her mumblings of sweet nothings.

He signs and pulls her up "Nod." She whispers.

"Yeah?" He replies as he pulls her along to get her to walk with him she takes baby steps.

"I know our cultures are different and there are different signs." She rambles on stuttering.

"Yeah?" He pushes on.

"I think I'm pregnant." She confesses tearing up.

"I know." Nod replies.

"How?" She asks shocked.

"Being the Dark Prince I know things." He shrugs.


End file.
